paint a rainbow
by heartstations
Summary: shiki/rima; — the flows of their bonds, in a seven-colored arch after rain blows.


_i. red_

It isn't over yet, even as she regains her sense already and starting to smell a scent—familiar, yet strange, intimidating, freshening, thirsting—something made of metal and pure palatability. Even then, a feeling—a nameless feeling arises within her guts and she feels as though she is clenched in a tube and her body is made of fragile glass. Her vision wavers, dizziness plays between black and white as everything spins around and then she grinds her teeth painfully to ease the pain—the pain that throbs in her pulse, one by one tingles like a hammer.

"Have you finished already?"

It was her sound—her impatient sound, her pleading sound, her weak sound, _her_ sound that indicates he overdid it.

He doesn't answer because his mouth is on her neck—her pulse—and her voice is practically drowning away from his attention because he basically doesn't pay any heed to everything around him at that time. His lips moving, brushing, while his fangs delve further into her white porcelain skin, pressing, suckling, roughly, hungrily, wildly—she loses the rest of her vocabulary.

She wonders if only blood will suffice.

-

-

* * *

_ii. orange_

He stands upright like a statue for hours and she watches his back for many hours and both don't know since when they standing on their spots and why they ended up inert on seashore. It actually is a necessity to call him since dawn will ensue and vampires don't like dawn (usually). But her curiosity folds her in and she determines that it doesn't hurt to stand until sun glows.

She watches, watches, and watches—for how long she doesn't even know until probably everyone will think she has gone nuts watching his broad back for some time. In contrary, she actually finds that his back is full of warmth—something that seems shimmering and brings waves of tranquility in her. Even though his back will not ever gleaming since it is not a lantern and it's silly to even start to feel like that (in her opinion).

And then she sees that his shoulder starting to hitch and reflexively she holds her breath delicately, anticipating for something she doesn't fathom of.

"Could you see it?" he turns around, dry smiled, a grin one.

Somehow he knows that she has always been there, watching his back

"What?"

"There."

His index finger points skyward and she sees it, even though she is not overly impressed. But maybe she will reconsider it, as she witnesses the sun slowly soaring to the sky and the firmament finally is blanketed by the heavy tone of orange hue, substitutes the once dark and dull sky. She admits that it's such a shame vampires don't like dawn.

"It's beautiful." She whispers, barely above a murmur, faint smile acts upon its own will.

He grins, "I know right?"

And somehow in that instance, she feels as though he is brighter than sunshine.

-

-

* * *

_iii. yellow_

"Oi! Give it back to me!"

Aidou glowers, Shiki munches, and Rima catches the remaining pocky elegantly.

They—Shiki and Rima—both turn their heads to the fuming Aidou, cast him one of their odd (cool, chilling, I-don't-care-with-you-so-what) looks and then sigh together, as though there is an orchestra conductor arrange their perfect, flawless timing.

"Go buy one if you want really bad." Rima chides flatly, swinging the empty (apparently she ate _really_ fast) carton lightly.

"It's bad to go after people's belonging." Shiki nods nonchalantly

Before he could retort harshly and tell them which is the right thing and which is the bad thing and who should blame whom, they have marched all way long to the exit of classroom while shrugging and mumble something like, _I'm still hungry, let's go somewhere else_, or _that way you'll get fat really easy, fool_.

Aidou feels like he is already on his edges and he _should _go after them for a revenge or something, but a sigh and tender chuckle make him hold it back and instead glances exasperatingly to Ruka, the owner of the earlier noises.

Her hand is on her forehead while she is shaking head full of understanding.

"They make such a good team. I'm jealous."

-

-

* * *

_iv. green_

The sky is dark blue and lightened by some pretty bright stars—they are not really star shaped no matter how hard their eyes stare without blinking, but as long as they shine it's fine—and for some matters ahead, they feel as if the stars glow only for them.

There are really a few of them, some of the stars don't feel like shining (or better to word it, _dying_) and thus the sky seems so void—like a field grass that doesn't get occupied by the players.

And it's so huge, too huge; because they lay down on a savanna and staring into the atmosphere with such hard longing.

Their bodies are opposite; hers turns to north and his to south. But despite that, he could feel that the sprawling of blond tresses touches his just right, and the ticklish sensation it causes has warmed him off the chilly air.

"Shiki?" she calls, her thin voice rings merrily in his eardrums

He answers her with a murmur

"Will we live as long as the stars?"

He breathes in and out, each one slowly, slowly, and he takes all in with closing his eyes.

This is going to be tough. They are immortal vampires after all.

"Stars couldn't live without its energy source which could go on eternally," he suddenly remembers the lessons he often abandons in class and makes a comparison to their beings as vampires.

"So it's a yes—" He takes a pause and adds hesitantly (because it's _his_ theory after all)

"—maybe."

She leaps in sudden, sets her petite upper body upright and then fixes the creases in her white dotted pastel skirt, all while sending curious glances to him. When she finishes, her arms have already propped, each one on the side of her pretty face, her front body has landed on the moist grass and her legs are swaying back and forth, kicking the wind without care.

"You mean blood? As our energy source?" one of her brows raises full of wonder

He nods, but his heart doesn't nod with him.

-

-

* * *

_v. blue_

_They are always like that_, Aidou carping.

_They are never serious_, Ruka adding.

_They are still young after all_, Ruka completes her previous statement (which doesn't do any good because she feels like pitying herself afterward)

_That's why! Their lives don't have any passion! There is no passion! Passion! _Aidou vomits his wrath enthusiastically

Usually the three would gather (that includes Kain who never commented at anything) and discuss something about them even though the discussion is filled by Aidou's whines more than anything (because for some reason they have a hobby to steal pocky he brings and never intended to bring one of their own).

"Hn?" his brows wrinkle as his hand flies to his nape and rubbing it gently

"What's wrong?" she who once walking halt with him

"My nape. Just now it tingles." He turns at her, slate grey eyes are all the same

She is silent for a while but then resumes her stride

"Maybe mosquitoes."

He frowns, "They are supposed to be our allies."

"Or our rivals. Whatever." She shrugs casually

"But I get it too often." He follows her

"Hmm, it's strange." The school patch they are walking at suddenly makes her nape tingles too. Or maybe another thing that causes her nape tingles. She doesn't know either way.

"I have one too. I wonder why." She frowns prettily

"Better we go somewhere else. These mosquitoes are definitely not our allies."

-

-

* * *

_vi. indigo_

"Do you know where is Rima?" Ruka asks worriedly

"Why do you ask me?" Shiki yanks himself together before he puts his hand to cover his yawn

Ruka murmurs something like, _weird, I can't believe it_ before she replies, "No, because you and her usually are together all times."

"Is that so?" he pats the imaginary dusts away

His brows pleat for few seconds before loose and he sighs (rather) idly

"I think I know where she is."

A few minutes later, Ruka finds herself tailing over Shiki who ambles rather than walking. She is surprised when Shiki tugs the library door open and even more surprised when Rima turns at them, a thick magazine is hanging between her small fingers.

"Hmm?" Rima blinks

Ruka's mouth is left drooping open and while she is practically speechless of everything, she still manages to choke something

"H-how did you know? I think I have checked all places possible."

Shiki thinks for a while. Rima stares at him indifferently

He smiles.

"Intuition."

-

-

* * *

_vii. purple_

"Do you know why Yuuki-sama and Kaname-sama could be together?"

Shiki continues to chew on his pocky (one that he doesn't steal from Aidou) before he replies quickly

"Because they're purebloods?"

"Purebloods or not don't matter, fool." She snorts, "Try again."

"Because they're engaged?" He becomes confused

" You eat too many pocky apparently."

"Do you know why?" he asks back

"It's for you, not for me." She becomes rather hopeless.

But because he doesn't know anything, he doesn't answer. The whole five minutes are full of silence and tranquility, until she sighs softly

He wins.

"Fine. I know I shouldn't ask something like that _to you_," she is annoyed

"It's because of—" her voice is gradually softer each word

"—love."

As soft as her words could be, he still understands every syllable she utters.

"Love? You read Ruka's novels too often." He frowns while unconsciously mock the words she used previously

"Why would you believe something like that?" he sounds curious, like a child pestering his mother about something that is terribly important

"Because—" she smiles and her smile becomes mischievous.

"—love is magic."

-

-

* * *

( end. )

* * *

_a/n_: hello :3 so umm, I have lost all my sane senses here seemingly asfdgfgf…….D: it supposed to be wayyyyy cuter sob but. Sorry if they are creepy, or better, horrendous awww all of them are not planned beforehand and I forced to swallow them all down in one shot so. Thank you for reading 8)

( vampire knight © matsuri hino! )


End file.
